No Regrets
by MortalKombatProdigy99
Summary: iOMG written in Sam's point of view. Sam is resistant to expressing her feelings for Freddy, so what will happen during Ridgeway's yearly lock-in? FIRST ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note: Hope you like my first one-shot! This is pretty much the episode "**_**iOMG" **_**written in Sam's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to iCarly. There are brief direct references from the episode stated; however, the story is only based on the occurrences in the episode.**

It was that time of the year. The over-night lock-in at Ridgeway. How I dreaded that day. But this one was different than the other lock-ins. It was like no other night. The worst, but also the best, of my life.__Maybe I went insane temporarily, or maybe my instincts took over, but I will always remember what I did on that day.

I could care less about that lock-in. I was planning on skipping, but that was before I heard about the new intern, Brad.

"_The perfect opportunity," _I thought to myself.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You thought that I liked him or some of that gushy stuff. But that wasn't it. Even I hadn't known what it was until afterwards. Carly and Freddie kept telling me and hinting that I was acting weird. They told me that whenever Brad and Freddie were together I would tag along and get all "nice." All I say to that is "whatever." If the best way to get to Freddie was wooing Brad, then that's what I was gonna do.

When I heard that Freddie and Brad were going to go work on that nerdy "Mood Face" app, I couldn't help but tag along. Yeah, sure they were surprised, but they accepted.

"_Yes! Oh yeah! Score 1 for Mama!" _I remember thinking to myself.

I resisted staring at him. The brunette techie who had always been so close in my life, yet so far apart at the same time. Sure as anything, I would never directly confront him and tell him what I really felt. Or at least that's what I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that he had been getting suspicious of how nice I was being to Brad. I could see it in his eyes.

Freddie asked me if I would be his test subject for the Mood Face app. I accepted, unaware of what would soon happen next. The computer scanned my expressionless face, and soon, the result came up. "In Love," it said. I knew this was going to make Freddie and Carly think I was in love with Brad.

"_Deny, deny, deny," _I told myself mentally over and over again. Sweat started streaming down my head as Freddie left the room, probably to tell Carly the news.

Just my luck, only minutes later, Carly comes to me, explaining her delusional reasons of why I love Brad. Regardless of my protests, she was still unconvinced. I rolled my eyes, filled with frustration and annoyance.

"_Why are they all so naive?" _I thought.

I went back to the room we were in and later on, Carly and Freddie come telling everyone in the room about a 'two-headed frog.' I was stupid to actually believe it. Just as Brad and I were leaving to go, Carly tells us the aggravating truth.

"Let's just say, Freddie... exaggerated the number of heads," she confessed to me.

I looked at her with an angry glare as she turned the lights off and left the room.

"I'm not coming back," her words echoed in my head.

I stood there awkwardly with Brad for a while, and left to give her a piece of my mind. I was boiling with anger, and when I confronted her, her response angered me even more.

"Admit it! You love Brad! Go for it! Make a move!" she said.

"NO, I DON'T LOVE BRAD!" I yelled back.

She was unconvinced by my denial. Everyone believed in a lie. I was so frustrated by their hopeless attempts to get me hooked up with someone I had no interest in. Sure, he was good-looking, but he wasn't the one I cared about. Deep down, I had always known that the one who I cared for was Freddie. But I didn't plan on letting them know anytime soon.

I was so aggravated that I just had to go someplace alone, away from all of it. I went outside into the courtyard to sit and think. The trees were swaying in the wind, and I saw leaves being gently blown away. I sat down on the steps, clutching my knees. My hair blew into my face as I tried stroking it away.

Freddie came out and glanced at me, probably to tell me more about this delusional idea of me liking Brad. He refused to leave, to my inconvenience. I knew that he had no idea what my feelings for him were. After all of the times that I had terrorized him, I was sure he hated me, I knew he had no idea.

He decided that rather than trying to convince me about Brad, he would give me some motivation to take a risk with romance. I felt like he was just trying to tempt me. It was irking me so much. I was so eager to just tell him how I felt.

"_No, I have to resist it," _I told myself.

Suddenly, I gave into the temptations which I'd been holding back for so long. Before I knew it, my lips were softly caressing his. It felt like eleven seconds in heaven. I forgot everything else around me. Nothing else mattered at the time. All that mattered was that I was kissing him, right there, right then. I grabbed his shoulders tightly as we kissed.

As I withdrew, I realized what I had actually done and began to blush furiously.

"Uhh... sorry about that," I said uncomfortably.

"It's cool," he replied calmly as he stood in shock.

As I walked away, I thought to myself,

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that. I have to admit, those were probably the best few seconds of my life so far."

It was in a way the best day, but also the worst. What I had dreaded for so long that my feelings would be found out actually came to pass. But when it actually happened, I felt relieved. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

That was the day that I decided I was going to do everything I could to fulfill my ambitions, so that I would live the rest of my life knowing that I did everything I could to achieve what I wanted to. And so I could live my life, with no regrets.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Seddie forever! Please review!**


End file.
